pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lickilicky
Vs. Lickilicky is the sixth episode of the fourth episode of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/31/2017. Story The area is black, as a red shaded Ian is running towards a battle. Pryce rides Articuno as he battles Archer on Lugia, a clash of Ice Beam and Aeroblast occurring. The battling sides are shaded blue, as mountains rise up from underneath them. Ian is forced to jump from platform to platform to not get swept away by the growing mountains. Ian: Pryce! I’m coming! A swarm of Beedrill fly down from the mountain, all of them approaching Ian. A twinge of pain shoots through Ian’s leg, but he doesn’t slow down, instead maneuvering through the Beedrill. Pryce, Articuno, Archer and Lugia are now deep within the mountains, with the mountains surrounding them. Ian climbs up the ridge of the mountains, when a powerful Blizzard blows through and freezes everything. Ian shields his face, as Articuno and Lugia fly past him, blowing him back as they escape. Scott: (Voice over) If what you said is true, and those two Flying Legendaries flew off, then they most likely battled along Fennel Valley, ending up in the Indigo Mountain range. Ian makes it back to the ledge, and slides down into the crevasse of the mountains. Ice forms overhead, creating a room of pure ice. Pryce and Archer are trapped in icicles, as a pair of dotted eyes in the form of a cross glow yellow. Brandon: (Voice over) I am going deeper into the mountains of the Fennel Valley, in search for another new Pokémon. Ian shoots up in a cold sweat, panting. He looks around the room, seeing Brendan and Wendy asleep in their bunk beds across from him. Ian gets up, and sees that Max is asleep on the top of his bunk. Ian grabs his gear and slips out of the room. Outside of the Pokémon Center, Ian is checking through his Pokédex. He then looks at a file. Pokédex: Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of negative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma. Ian: Those eyes. That’s what I’ve seen in my dreams. There’s no denying it now. It doesn’t matter why my dreams were telling me this, or how I know all this. But where Brandon is going to search for Regice is where Pryce ended up after his battle. I don’t know how he could’ve survived all these years if he’s frozen, but I have to find him regardless. Dodrio, Delibird! Ian throws his Safari Ball and Pokéball, choosing Dodrio and Delibird. Dodrio takes a moment to wake up, while Delibird is alert right from the start. Delibird: Deli deli! Dodrio: (Sleepily) Dodri. Ian: Hey. We’re heading up to the mountains. It’ll be cold, and quite a journey. But we need to catch up to Brandon, who has quite a head start. We have to tell him about Pryce, and find him. You guys up for it? Dodrio: (Eager) Dodri! Delibird: (Serious) Deli! Ian: Let’s go then. Ian gets on Dodrio’s back, as Dodrio rides off. Delibird leaps into the air and flies alongside them. End Scene Ian and Delibird maneuver through an ice cave, the entirety of the cave being blanketed in layers of ice. Delibird is supporting Ian to prevent him from slipping out of control. Ian: This makes sense as a lair for Regice. It’s frozen the entire surroundings to form a natural defense. I haven’t seen any wild Pokémon or signs of life for miles here. The sound of a Flamethrower occurs, Ian stopping in his tracks. Delibird is nervous alongside him, as Ian pets it. Ian: Don’t worry. We just need to move quietly. It may be Brandon. Ian and Delibird scoot forward, peeking around a corner. Ian’s eyes widen in surprise and shock, as he spots two figures in black from behind, with a Weezing breathing Flamethrower! Figure 1: Come on, Proton! Melt through this ice faster! Proton turns around, Ian seeing his face. Proton: I’m working on it, Sir Cobalt. But the ice here is really thick! And it’s taking longer to melt as we go deeper! Cobalt scowls as he turns away. Cobalt: We no longer have the time for this! The Pyramid King is likely here already, and if he finds it before we do, then this will all have been for nothing! A Present orb rolls across the floor, bumping against Cobalt’s foot. Cobalt: Huh? The Present flashes and glows, then explodes. Cobalt is blown back, as Proton and Weezing turn to look for the source. Proton: Someone’s here?! Cobalt: (Rubbing his charred face) Keep working. I’ll snuff out the intruder. This level of attack, it isn’t Brandon. If Brandon does appear, just cause a ruckus with Explosion. Proton: Of course, sir. Cobalt walks off, heading down the ice hallway. He has an amused smile on his face, pretending to look around for the attacker. Cobalt: Oh, Ian! Come out, come out, wherever you are! I have to admit, I am very surprised that I wasn’t informed that you were coming! Though I really shouldn’t be, as you always operate to the beat of your own drum! Cobalt spots a shadow, which goes around a corner. Cobalt slides down a slope to follow with grace, as he approaches the corner. Cobalt: You wanna know how I know it’s you, Ian? Because you have a crude yet accurate understanding of how people react. Attacking with a weak attack, then luring me away from Proton so you can take us on one at a time, you know that I’d be the one to look! That’s because you know that I don’t mind doing the dirty work, as seen when I robbed Misty and met you at the Whirl Cup. Cobalt rounds the corner, as Metang dashes forward with Take Down. Cobalt does a baseball slide underneath Metang, which rams the wall, causing the cavern to shake. Metang then strikes the ceiling with Metal Claw, causing ice and stalactites to fall and block off the corner path. Cobalt: The fact that it’s only your Pokémon indicates that I was never your primary target, but the one who is actually searching for the Ice King. So, this Pokémon (Draws a Pokéball) stands no chance against me. Metang: (Fiercely) Metang! Proton’s Weezing uses Flamethrower to continue to melt the ice, as Proton surveys the area. Proton: Sounds like Cobalt has engaged with the intruder. Though, this work may go faster if I do just blow it up. Ian: Muddy Water! Ice Beam! Proton turns, as Ian, Swampert and Delibird stand in the entrance way. Swampert spews Muddy Water, which washes up and hits Proton and Weezing, pinning them to the ice wall. Delibird fires Ice Beam, which freezes the water and pins Proton and Weezing to the wall. Proton is only partially frozen, while Weezing is completely frozen. Proton: You?! Ian: Miss me? Proton: Not a chance. Is the glasses nerd with you? I’d love a chance to kick his butt again. Ian: Nope. I’m here to stop you. And throw you in a cell along with your boss. Cobalt: I am his boss. Metang is thrown across the room, crashing into the ice imprisoning Proton and Weezing, shattering it. Ian spins around, as a large pink object rolls towards them. Swampert intercepts it, arms glowing white with Hammer Arm as it parries the Rollout. Swampert finishes its swing, sending the mass backwards. It opens up and lands on its feet, it being a Lickilicky. Lickilicky: Lickilicky! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lickitung. It has space in its throat to store saliva. It can also roll up its tongue and store it in the same spot. Ian: So, your Lickitung evolved. Cobalt comes out from around the corner, with a sinister grin. Cobalt: Apparently, Lickitung evolve upon learning the move Rollout. There are so many mysteries of this world. And we’re in the cavern of one of them! Ian: So, you’re after Regice. And I suppose you’re here to find Archer as well. Cobalt: Huh? Archer? Ian: After your father’s attack at the Indigo Plateau, Archer used his Lugia to lead Pryce and his Articuno up in this direction. I believe that the two of them are frozen somewhere in here. Cobalt: Oh. So you know Giovanni is my father. That must mean you know my little brother Silver. No matter. It’s a no to your question about Archer. I don’t care about him. As soon as we find Regice, we’ll blow through this place. Speaking of… Proton: Voltorb, Explosion! Proton returns Weezing and chooses his two Voltorb, which glows white for Explosion. Ian: Swampert, Wide Guard! Ian returns Metang, as Swampert releases an orange energy barrier, which expands across the room. The Voltorb Explode, shattering the floor underneath them. They all fall to the room below, where Brandon and his Solrock are, Solrock glowing gold with Sunny Day. Brandon: What the?! Solrock, use Psychic! Solrock: Chirp! Solrock’s eyes glow blue, as it catches everyone that’s falling. They are put down gently, Cobalt adjusting his sleeves. Cobalt: Well, that makes sense now. Your Solrock’s Sunny Day melted your ceiling enough to weaken the structural soundness of our floor. Brandon: Who are you? (He spots Ian) And why are you here? Ian: Brandon! Pryce is frozen here somewhere, with Regice! Brandon: Pryce?! Cobalt: Oh, who cares about that?! Lickilicky, Power Whip! Lickilicky spins as it extends its tongue, it glowing a deep purple. The Power Whip slams into Solrock, sending it flying backwards then shooting at Ian. Swampert moves and takes the attack, being slammed into Ian and they go flying across the room. Ian is pinned to the wall under an unconscious Swampert. Ian: Swampert! Get up! Get up! Delibird: Deli! Delibird flies over, and starts tugging on Swampert, trying to move it off Ian. Proton: Weezing, Dark Pulse! Proton calls Weezing back out, as it releases black spirals of energy. Solrock takes it, being defeated. Brandon returns it into an Ultra Ball. Cobalt: So, it is only your legendaries that give you strength. Without them, you’re pretty powerless. Proton, continue the search. The fact that Brandon found himself to this chamber means that we must be close. Proton: You got it, sir. Proton and Weezing move off, as Brandon draws a Pokéball. Brandon: You think I need legendaries to win? I became Pyramid King long before that. Dusclops, I need your assistance! Brandon throws the Ultra Ball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusk! Delibird tugs Swampert out enough to allow Ian to reach his Pokéball belt. He grabs Swampert’s Pokéball, returning Swampert. Ian gets up as Weezing is using Flamethrower on the ice, which is even thicker in this room than the other one. Ian: Delibird. Delibird: Deli? Ian: I need you to keep Weezing busy. I’m going after Cobalt. Delibird: (Worried) Deli. Ian runs towards Cobalt, as Delibird flies towards Weezing, throwing several Present orbs. They explode, partially cracking the ice walls and damaging Weezing. Proton is infuriated. Proton: Oh, come on! Weezing, take that thing out with Flamethrower! Weezing breathes Flamethrower at Delibird, as it breathes Ice Beam, canceling the attack out. Lickilicky rolls at Dusclops with Rollout, Dusclops catching it. However, the ice floor causes Dusclops to slide backwards and is pinned to a wall. Cobalt: Now, Earthquake! Brandon: Dusclops, use Disable! Lickilicky opens up and slams its entire body into Dusclops, Earthquake waves being released from the impact. The ice walls begin cracking from the vibrations, revealing the deeper layers of the ice. Brandon looks to the side, spotting a yellow dot eye becoming visible. Brandon: Regice! Dusclops’ eye glows blue, as Lickilicky glows blue as well, Disabling Earthquake. Cobalt: Ah, well that doesn’t matter much. Proton! (He points towards the yellow dot.) Focus your energy there. Melt through it. No more slow searching. Proton: Of course sir. Weezing, hit that Delibird with Smog! Weezing breathes a Smog, catching Delibird in the heart of it. Delibird coughs from the Smog, oozing from poison. Weezing appears glowing purple, and strikes Delibird twice with Double Hit. Delibird crashes to the ground, oozing from poison. Proton: Flareon, use Overheat! Proton chooses a Flareon, which now radiates red energy. Its body then erupts into flames, the heat expanding off of it and melting the walls of the ice cave, the layers disappearing. Brandon goes to slide towards the yellow dot, as Lickilicky whips its tongue around, tripping him and causing him to drop to the ground. Lickilicky still has Dusclops pinned to the wall. Cobalt: Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere. Ian: Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! Blaziken lands besides Lickilicky, fist glowing blue. Blaziken strikes Lickilicky with an uppercut, sending it skyward, towards the floor above. Ian: Brandon, get the Regice! I’ll hold Cobalt off! Brandon: Yes, thank you. Dusclops, use Shadow Sneak! Dusclops: Clops! Dusclops’ shadow stretches along the ground, it now covering the floor underneath Flareon and Proton. Dusclops emerges from the shadow, punching Flareon and ending Overheat. Proton: Urgh. Weezing! Stop Dusclops with Dark Pulse! Weezing gets ready to fire Dark Pulse, when Delibird grabs it from behind, startling it. Delibird Flings Weezing to the ground facedown, the Dark Pulse fired to the ground and severely cracking the ground. The ice refracts, showing Pryce and Archer frozen in the floor. Brandon makes his way over, stopping to avoid stepping on the cracked ice, and sees them. Brandon: (Amazed) They are here. Cobalt: Lickilicky! Rollout! Lickilicky spins and rolls as it falls at Blaziken, who breathes Flamethrower at it as it falls. Lickilicky rolls through it, and craters Blaziken into the ground, cracking it further. Weezing is defeated, as Delibird oozes more from poison damage. Brandon: Delibird! Delibird: (Tired) Deli? Brandon: Battle that Flareon for a moment! I need time to secure these two! Delibird: (Disgruntled) Deli. Delibird flaps its wings and takes to the air, arching around. It speeds up as it flies at Flareon with Aerial Ace. Proton: Oh, just faint already! Heat Wave! Flareon shakes its body, releasing a wave of heat from its body. It strikes and defeats Delibird, as it melts the walls and floor even more. Dusclops stretches its shadows into the cracks, wrapping around Pryce and pulling him through the ice, now melting even more. Ian: Blaze Kick! Blaziken goes for a Blaze Kick, as Lickilicky extends its tongue, blocking the attack. Lickilicky’s tongue wraps around Blaziken’s leg, as its open mouth glows dark magenta. Cobalt: Hyper Beam! Ian: Mirror Move! Blaziken crosses his arms and forms the black portal mirror right in front of his face, as Lickilicky fires the point blank Hyper Beam. The energy rises around them, ice particles suspended in the air, shattering the area. Lickilicky’s attack ends, as Blaziken fires Hyper Beam back out, tearing through Lickilicky. The Hyper Beam hits the melted wall where the yellow dot was, completely destroying it. Regice: Regi. Regice comes out of the ice, all its eyes glowing. Dusclops gets Archer out of the ice, as Brandon stares at Regice in wonder. Brandon: Regice. It is beautiful. Cobalt: And ours! Lickilicky, Rollout! Proton: Flareon, Flare Blitz! Lickilicky rolls away from Blaziken with Rollout, as Flareon charges at Regice being completely encased in powerful red fire. Ian: Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Brandon: Dusclops, use Disable! Dusclops uses Disable, causing Flareon to glow and stops its Flare Blitz. Blaziken dashes after Lickilicky, and strikes it with Blaze Kick, diverting its path and ramming it into Flareon. The two slide along the ground, as Ian makes it to Cobalt, shoving him back. Cobalt slides helplessly across the ice, Proton maneuvering and stopping him. Cobalt: No, get back! That’s what he wants! Regice’s eyes glow dark magenta, as it fires Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam encases Lickilicky and Flareon, launching them back into Cobalt and Proton. The Hyper Beam pierces through the ice cavern, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Regice: Regi. Regice turns to face Brandon and Ian, while Ian returns Delibird. Ian: You were incredible out there, Delibird. You deserve this rest, and a big meal when we get back. Brandon approaches Regice, who stares him down. Brandon: Regice, my name is Brandon! I have befriended both Regirock and Registeel, and would like to befriend you as well! However, I have to get these two men to safety. I thank you for caring for them all this time. With your permission, I would like to return and challenge you to a battle! Regice doesn’t respond, instead stands motionless. It then looks around the room, seeing the damage done to it. Regice swings its arms, releasing a Blizzard to refreeze the room. Blaziken picks Pryce and Archer up, as the group flees from the room, Brandon returning Dusclops. End Scene A helicopter lands down on a section of the mountain, where the paramedics are checking the vitals of Pryce and Archer. Paramedic: They seem to have been a state of suspended animation. They were frozen, but their vital organs weren’t frozen over, thus avoiding crystallization and puncture. Right now, it is looking hopeful. Brandon: Keep me informed. You can reach me at the Battle Pyramid. The helicopter doors close after loading Pryce and Archer into it, and it takes off. The wind from the propellers blow through Brandon’s and Ian’s hair, as they watch it go. Brandon: So, that was Team Rocket? Ian: Cobalt, son of Giovanni. I was aware that he escaped being arrested at the Indigo Plateau incident, but I didn’t know he was advancing this far. Brandon: It seemed like it was just the two of them. Ian: No. There’s another one. He said it himself. He knew you were here. Brandon: Someone at my Battle Facility?! Impossible! Ian: I’m heading back to settle that now. I’ll see you once you capture Regice, and we have our rematch. Brandon: (Nodding in agreement) Very well. Be careful. Their agent will most likely be as strong as they were. Ian: We’ll see. Main Events * Ian discovers Pryce and Archer frozen in the Fennel Valley Mountains, in the resting place of Regice. * Ian meets up with Cobalt again. Characters * Ian * Brandon * Paramedic * Max (cameo) * Brendan (cameo) * Wendy (cameo) * Pryce (unconscious) * Archer (unconscious) Villains * Team Rocket ** Cobalt ** Proton Pokémon * Dodrio (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Metang (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Weezing (Proton's) * Voltorb (x2) (Proton's) * Flareon (Proton's) * Lickilicky (Cobalt's) * Solrock (Brandon's) * Dusclops (Brandon's) * Regice Trivia * This episode ends the search for Pryce, who had been frozen in suspended animation. ** This is ironically what happened to his Piloswine. * Despite being one of the main villains of the series, this is only the fifth episode where Cobalt and Ian meet face to face. * The episode title foreshadowed Cobalt's return, as he is the only prominent owner of a Lickitung up to this point. * Cobalt reveals his intelligence and reasoning skills, ascertaining Ian's identity based off his one attack. * Brandon's Solrock and Dusclops are based off members of his anime team in his final battle with Ash. * Cobalt has a spy keeping tabs at the Battle Pyramid. * I constantly debated on whether to give Proton the Flareon or not. * This is the third time that Blaziken has used Mirror Move on Hyper Beam, making it the most reflected attack. * Team Rocket blasting off is a node to the anime series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc